


Don't Touch Me

by opheliasingingunderthestars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 22:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opheliasingingunderthestars/pseuds/opheliasingingunderthestars
Summary: Keith and Lance have an argument.





	Don't Touch Me

Keith reaches over to poke Lance.

“Don’t touch me” Lance grumbles, curled up facing away from him in bed.

“C’mon Lance, I’m really sorry” Keith apologizes, worried. Usually when they fought, Lance was the first to forgive and forget; the kind-hearted Cuban struggled to hold grudges, as much as he professed to. Lance stayed silent.

Keith crept towards him and planted a gentle kiss on the back of his neck - one of Lance’s favourite spots. He was thanked with a swift whack on the head as Lance continued to ignore him.

“I know you can’t stay mad at me forever” Keith said with a sly smile as he lightly trailed a finger from the back of Lance’s knee to the small of his back. He felt the Blue Lion Paladin tense and knew he was getting to him.

Keith nipped his ear and pulled Lance’s hips towards his in one swift movement - the other boy’s quiet gasp confirmation that he had surprised him.

“I’m not in the mood, Keith…” Lance said, but the way he arched his body into Keith’s said otherwise. Keith trailed soft kisses down from Lance’s ear to his neck, and then flipped him over onto his back. He climbed on top of Lance with the ease of long nights of practice, and was well rewarded with the wide-eyed lust reflected in Lance’s eyes.

“Are you sure I can’t touch you...here?” Keith whispered into Lance’s ear while his hand trailed downwards and the other boy inhaled sharply.

“Keith…” He moaned, unable to stay mad at his wild boy. Nuzzling Lance’s neck, Keith thought back to how much he’d missed Lance during the two years he’d been away. He couldn’t hurt this soft boy even if he tried.

“I...suppose I would be open to discussing the possibility that Picard was a better captain than Kirk” he said with a soft chuckle. Lance’s eyes flew open and he stared at the older boy above him.

With a half-smile, Lance replied, “I knew you’d come around eventually” and pulled his boyfriend down for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil one shot to get back into writing regularly. Happy to take scene prompts for any shows found on my tumblr, opheliasingingunderthestars.tumblr.com!


End file.
